Cutting
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: Sora is a girl in this. A girl named Sadako is her best friend. This mostly follows Sadako and then the conversation that leads to both girls pain.


Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Notes: Sora is a female in this story.  
Seventeen year old Mizuhara Sadako walked into her house after a long day at Hampshire Regional High School. She'd gotten off the bus with her two friends at the store near the end of her street, called Sattlers. Alexander Anko, the oldest at age seventeen (born in March beating Sadako by a month), had been trying to cheer the girl up the entire bus ride, while Alexander Anna had tried to make her laugh. They'd all walked down the road, Sadako finally reaching her home around four. "I'm home." She greeted her grandfather and hugged her baby brother before going to her room. She shut and locked the door out of habit, her backpack being tossed onto the bed. Once seated in front of her computer she clicked on the AOL icon to sign onto the net. Before she had the chance though, ÔKNOCK KNOCK'. "Sadako, open the door." With a sigh, the girl got up and did so saying, "what?". "Out your clothes in the washer and clean your room." A "whatever" was her reply and she shut the door again. Grudgingly she grabbed her clothes, almost all black, and walked out of her room and went to the basement, throwing her clothes in the washer. She walked back upstairs and then to her room, sighing heavily. The door shut and she began to clean, finally finishing it in about forty-five minutes. By then her clothes were washed.  
Grabbing her sheets she went to the basement once more, her grandfather following. "I need to teach you how to use the washer and dryer again." She looked at the washer saying, "It's fine." Tossing the wet clothes into the dryer, her grandfather watched her. She then turned the knob to set it. "No, no, no." Her grandfather clicked it back, and then clicked it the otherway. With care she made sure to put the sheets in right. She turned the knob and her grandfather moved it again. "You only need this." "Whatever." Sadako clicked off the small light and followed her grandfather back towards the stairs.  
"You're so smart you can't even run the washer." The girls eyes widened as she looked up at his back. "FUCK YOU! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" "I'm not..." "You might as well be!" Sadako shoved past him and ran to her room, calling her friend, Kelleher Sakura. They talked for no more then five minutes, Sadako hanging up and going onto the internet. Once on AOL she signed onto AIM and IMed her girlfriend, Naoe Omi. She told the girl about her day, and then her day got even worse.  
With her normal smile, she IMed her best friend, Hearts Sora.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Sora-chan...I had a bad day.  
Sora of Light: .  
Tetsu Kurogane:sniffles  
Sora of Light:...that sucks.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I know. I shouldn't be complaining to you. You have it just as bad.  
Sora of Light:It's alright.  
Tetsu Kurogane:How was your day?  
Sora of Light:Bad. I didn't get to play in gym.  
Tetsu Kurogane:blinks and that's bad?  
Sora of Light:Yes.  
Sora of Light:well...no.  
Tetsu Kurogane:giggles Only you, Sora-chan.  
Tetsu Kurogane: BRB i have to eat. Please don't leave me, Sora-chan.  
Sora of Light:Alright.  
Tetsu Kurogane's Away Message: I'm eaten dinner! Hurridly, Sadako ate her food, placing the dishes on the counter then running back to her room.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Back.  
Sora of Light:WB Tetsu Kurogane:TY nuzzles  
Sora of Light: Hm?  
Tetsu Kurogane:Daisuki.  
Sora of Light:...daisuki.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I'm eating Ôcause I'm depressed. It's Cooler Ranch Dortitos with bacon cheeder cheesy squeeze.  
Sora of Light:Yuummy.  
Tetsu Kurogane:The sad part is, it really IS good. holds out one Wan' one?  
Sora of Light:Okay!  
Tetsu Kurogane:hands it to her  
Sora of Light:shoves into mouth  
Tetsu Kurogane:giggles Screw the doritos. squirts the cheese into her mouth  
Sora of Light-  
Tetsu Kurogane:Want some? smirks lightly  
Sora of Light:Yeah!  
Tetsu Kurogane:...okay. squirts some into her mouth, then pushes her gently agains the wall, kissing her lightly, cheesy tongue running along her lips  
Sora of Light:blink blink. Closes eyes tightly, opening mouth  
Tetsu Kurogane:pushes some of the cheese in along with her tongue, exploring the mouth slowly  
Sora of Light:swallows the cheese, then pulls back slowly  
Tetsu Kurogane:...I'm sorry, Sora-chan.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I can't help it. I love you so much. you don't know what it's like to want you so bad, and know that I can't have you.  
Sora of Light:I'm sorry.  
Tetsu Kurogane:It's not your fault. I should know better. I just want you so bad that it hurts.  
Sora of Light...what do you like, Sadako-chan? Hearts, crosses..or something else?  
Tetsu Kurogane:...hearts and stars.  
Sora of Light:Okay.  
Tetsu Kurogane:...what are you doing, Sora-chan?  
Sora of Light:Oh nothing...drawing.  
Tetsu Kurogane:On paper or the pc?  
Sora of Light:On paper.  
Sora of Light:...sorta.  
Tetsu Kurogane:what do you mean "sorta"?  
Sora of Light.  
Tetsu Kurogane:...ok...? This waas just to changer the subjet wasn't it?  
Sora of Light:I...it...er...nevermind Tetsu Kurogane:It was.  
Tetsu Kurogane:It really was.  
Sora of Light:What was what? There. It's pretty.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I wanna see.  
Sora of Light:Well, I don't have a scanner and my camera doesn't work.  
Tetsu Kurogane:That's not fair. blinks What's it look like?  
Sora of Light:...it's so pretty. And Red.  
Tetsu Kurogane:What?  
Sora of Light.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Sora-chan...you didn't...didn't cut yourself, did you?  
Sora of Light:Yes, i did.  
Tetsu Kurogane:No...no Sora-chan.  
Sora of Light:It's beautiful.  
Tetsu Kurogane:What..no!  
Sora of Light:I put your name on my arm. Now people will know that I'm cared about.  
Tetsu Kurogane:...no! Sora, why? crying&  
Sora of Light:My arms bleeding a lot.  
Tetsu Kurogane:GO CLEAN IT! FIX IT!  
Sora of Light:But it's so pretty.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I DON'T CARE!  
Sora of Light:I wanna show you.  
Tetsu Kurogane:..and I wanna see, but i want you to take care of it more then that.  
Sora of Light:I got the camera to work..hold on.  
Tetsu Kurogane:no...Sora.  
Sadako sat there, tears streaming down her face as she watied for Sora to reply to her, hoping that she was taking care of her arm.  
Sora of Light:There. I sent it.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Please take care of your arm now.  
Sora of Light:I already did. It's wrapped.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Good.  
Nervously, Sadako opened her mailbox, almost afraid to see what her love had done ot herself. She opened the email and waited the long 2 minutes that it took to load. The image that met her eyes made her cry even harder, her own decision finally becoming clear.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Oh...Sora-chan...why...no.  
Sora of Light:Because now I know that someone loves me, and will always love me. Others will know it too. Yes, I cut myself and I am not afriad to tell anyone.  
Tetsu Kurogane:There...had to be another way...there had to be.  
Sora of Light:There is never.  
Tetsu Kurogane:There has to be.  
Sora of Light:Never.  
Slowly, Sadako got up and went through her lego box, digging for the pocket knife she normally kept there for safty. Carefully she sat down and looked at the blade. "I..." Tetsu Kurogane:Sora-chan...what do YOU like?  
Sora of Light: Hearts and swirls.  
Tetsu Kurogane:Daisuki...hang on.  
Sora of Light:What are you doing?  
Sadako didn't respond, slowly she placed the knife onto her skin, dragging it across, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. Slowly and carefully she carved the name "SORA" into her arm, wincing and crying heavily. When she was done she gasped and then burst into even more tears.  
Tetsu Kurogane:I...I'm sorry, Sora-chan...How can you go through so much pain?  
Sora of Light:I don't know.  
Tetus Kurogane:It hurts so bad.  
Sora of Light:I know.  
They continued to talk, but not about the cutting, more along the lines of why Sora wouldn't be with Sadako. She wanted to be, but she couldn't. She was scared. She had no clue. Sadako went to bed, her arm throbbing painfully. "I love you, Sora." One-shot. Well....uhm...this is really er...sad...I know it is. I hope some of you understood what this meant. I know Omi, Sora and Steph will. 


End file.
